Always On My Mind
by Cold Morning
Summary: Calleigh wanted Natalia with no strings attached. She didn’t intend on falling in love with her. Fem slash. A little smut and a lot of angst.
1. Crash

Always On My Mind

Part One - Crash

Driving over the speed limit Natalia Boa Vista's vision was clouded by tears in her eyes. She didn't care about being reckless behind the steering wheel of her small sports car. The only thing that mattered to her was putting as much distance as she could between herself and the Miami Dade Police Department. Instead of noticing another fast car approaching the intersection she was driving towards Natalia's mind was on the harsh words directed towards her by Calleigh Duquesne.

"_The DNA isn't a match." Natalia regretfully told her CSI superiors, Horatio Cain and Calleigh Duquesne as they stood outside an interrogation room. The two crime scene investigators had a suspect in custody for rape and murder. With a long criminal record of violence and no alibi the investigators were convinced he was guilty. The only thing they needed was evidence to confront him with._

"_Are you sure?" Calleigh asked in disbelief. "His clothes were in the victim's apartment." She crossed her arms and said, "Maybe you didn't do the test right. I'll get another sample from him and do another test."_

"_Calleigh." Horatio said sharply. His voice was quiet, but the tone was evident. The blonde CSI was out of line. "A second test isn't necessary." _

"_Here are the results." Natalia gave the file in her hand to Horatio and avoided looking at Calleigh. If she did she would've lost control of the tears forming in her eyes. Calleigh questioning her work felt like a knife stabbing her heart. _

As two cars crashed into each other in the middle of an intersection a few miles away Calleigh Duquesne walked into the locker room in the police department. She sat on the bench in front of her locker and stared down at the floor thinking about the hurt expression on Natalia's face earlier. The blonde CSI hated herself for treating Natalia like that, but it was the only way she knew how to hide her real feelings for the brunette. In the midst of the casual sex relationship they had for the past six months Calleigh fell in love with Natalia. They were only supposed to have fun together. Calleigh didn't want anything else, but she couldn't stop what she felt.

"_I want you." Natalia whispered to Calleigh as their mouths pulled apart after a long kiss. They were standing outside the front door to the brunette's house. After a night out having drinks with their colleagues the blonde CSI drove the DNA Analyst home. The only thing Calleigh wanted was to take the sexy brunette to bed. She didn't expect to feel so much passion when they kissed. "Come in and spend the night with me." Natalia mumbled with her mouth against Calleigh's neck._

"_Okay." The blonde replied. She took her hands off Natalia's hips and put them on her face to look into her eyes. "No strings attached, okay? I don't want a relationship." The brunette nodded in response to Calleigh's words then separated the small distance between their mouths for another kiss._

_As soon as they walked in the house they began undressing each other. Their mouths only pulled apart when they had to breathe. Since the moment they met Calleigh wanted Natalia and had fantasies about her everyday. When they were finally together she didn't know where to start because there were so many things she wanted to do. "I'm going to make you scream my name." She said with a confident smile as she led Natalia to a chair in the living room._

_Following Calleigh's lead Natalia straddled the blonde's lap after she sat down. Calleigh smiled in approval of Natalia's perfect breasts in front of her face. As she squeezed one and sucked on the other the brunette arched her back and moaned, "Fuck, that feels good." She put her hands in the blonde hair in front of her and breathed harder. Calleigh pulled her mouth away from the breast she sucked on and teased the nipple with the tip of her tongue then bit it softly._

"_Bedroom." Natalia said between loud moans. "Now." Their mouths locked together again as they stood up. Calleigh was pleased she made Natalia want her so badly. They only moved a few steps away from the chair when Calleigh couldn't control her hand from sliding down between Natalia's legs. The brunette gasped as Calleigh caressed over her wetness then she let out a sigh of frustration when she took her hand away. Calleigh lifted her hand to her mouth and licked her wet fingers. The taste of Natalia intoxicated her. She had to have more._

_Kneeling in front of the brunette Calleigh slid her hands up Natalia's legs and felt them tremble. The smell of Natalia's arousal in front of her face turned her on. As she leaned her head forward she licked her lips then put her mouth between Natalia's legs. She loved the wet and hot taste on her lips. When she felt Natalia's hand on the back of her head she moved her tongue faster. "Calleigh." Natalia moaned as her legs trembled more._

"_Come here, honey." Calleigh said and put her hands on Natalia's waist to guide her down to the floor. She kissed the brunette hard on her lips and tasted the inside of her mouth. Natalia put her hand on Calleigh's face as their mouths pulled apart. "Take me to bed, please." The brunette begged. Calleigh smiled and replied, "No, I want to take you right here." She moved her mouth to Natalia's neck to kiss her and lowered them to the floor until she on top of the brunette. _

_Once again Calleigh felt lost when their lips touched. It was a slow kiss like their first one outside. Calleigh lost track of what she wanted to do to the brunette's body as she enjoyed the feel of Natalia's soft mouth against hers. She would've been content to kiss her like that for hours. When Natalia slid her hand between Calleigh's legs the blonde snapped out of the trance from the kiss. Their lips parted and she moaned as her body reacted to Natalia's touch. Feeling a finger slowly enter her Calleigh closed her eyes and lowered one of her hands. Natalia's body trembled and she screamed out as Calleigh's finger touched her clit._

_Together they moved inside each other, their fingers set a slow rhythm their hips soon started moving to. Their bodies were sweaty and their moans became louder. "That feels so good." Natalia whispered as she spread her legs further apart and moved her hips faster. Feeling the brunette's body tense up Calleigh thrust harder against the fingers inside her. "Calleigh!" Natalia's sexy voice made Calleigh tremble. "Kiss me and come with me, Cal." As their bodies were hit hard with pleasure Calleigh lowered her mouth on Natalia's._

_It was nearly morning when they finally got to the bedroom. After hours of sex both women were exhausted. Natalia fell asleep soon after they were on the bed. Calleigh closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. Instead she watched Natalia as she slept. Her eyes didn't move off the brunette until the bright morning sun filled the room. Calleigh briefly considered making coffee and breakfast for them, but she didn't want to break her own rule. The only thing she wanted was sex and it was so thoroughly satisfying she couldn't resist waking up Natalia for more. _

"Hey Cal." Eric Delko said as he rushed into the locker room. Calleigh's mind was brought back to the present after she was startled out of her vivid memories. "Natalia was in a car accident."

"What?" Calleigh questioned in shock and felt like her heart stopped beating as she opened her mouth to talk. "Is she…" The blonde stood up and tried to take a breath, but it seemed impossible to breathe. Everything around her was a blur as she focused on Eric and asked, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." He answered.


	2. Shattered

Always On My Mind

Part Two - Shattered

"Miss Boa Vista." Horatio Cain said and stared intensely at the brunette sitting on a stretcher in an ambulance that was parked near the intersection where the car accident happened. Knelt in front of Natalia a paramedic was cleaning a cut on her left arm caused when the window on her car door shattered. Other than a few cuts the DNA Analyst didn't seem to have any other injuries, but Horatio was still concerned. "You should go to the hospital and get checked by a doctor."

"I feel fine." Natalia said. "The air bag and seat belt in my car protected me." Looking over at her superior she added, "Besides, I'd feel silly going to the hospital in an ambulance when I only have a few cuts." The brunette sensed that no matter what she said Horatio would still insist she get examined by a doctor.

"I'll take you." He volunteered and held his hand out to her. The paramedic helped Natalia stand up and without any more objections she took Horatio's hand as he helped her out of the ambulance. As they walked to his car parked nearby Horatio took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Eric, drive faster." Calleigh told her colleague as he weaved the car they were in through rush hour traffic in Miami. The blonde CSI felt an emptiness she never felt before. She ached to get to Natalia and silently prayed the brunette was still alive. "I have to see her." She said desperately.

"Calm down, Calleigh." Eric said and slowed the car to turn at a corner. "If I drive any faster we'll get into an accident too."

"I can't calm down." The blonde said and stared down at her shaking hands. "You don't understand." She was unable to control her emotions or the words coming out of her mouth, "I only wanted to have sex with her, but I fell in love and I've been treating her like crap to cover it up." The blonde's eyes were full of tears as she continued, "I've been ignoring her at work since we started sleeping together and today I questioned if she did a DNA test wrong."

"You and Natalia." Eric commented and glanced at Calleigh. "Wow." Realizing his reaction wasn't appropriate he quickly said, "I'm sorry." Keeping his eyes on the traffic in front of them he added, "I'm surprised. I never thought you and Nat were…" His words were cut off by his phone ringing. Calleigh hoped it was news about Natalia. Eric answered the call and listened to Horatio on the other end then looked over at Calleigh and said, "She's okay."

"Hey there." A nurse greeted Natalia in a hospital exam room. "I'm going to check your blood pressure and heart rate. The doctor will be in here soon." Behind the nurse a younger woman stood by the door. The nurse pointed at her and explained, "This is a student nurse. She's here to observe." Natalia smiled at both women and remained silent. The nurse's words about the younger woman observing made Natalia's mind drift back to a few months earlier to a staff meeting.

"_Calleigh, I want Miss Boa Vista to spend more time working crime scenes." Horatio told his second in command after they discussed other issues with the crime scene investigators in the room. "Let her observe you when possible." _

"_Okay." Calleigh said and nodded without taking her eyes off the notes she was writing._

Unlike the student nurse in the exam room Natalia didn't get to observe the more experienced CSI. Instead Calleigh told Eric to let Natalia to observe him. When Natalia wanted to get licensed to carry a gun the obvious person to train her was Calleigh, but the blonde gun expert put it off on Ryan Wolfe to do. The pattern of Calleigh ignoring her at work confused Natalia because when they had sex the blonde acted like she couldn't get enough of her.

It wasn't until Calleigh started criticizing and questioning her work that Natalia felt hurt and wished she would've never had sex with Calleigh, but she didn't stop their affair. No matter how bad Calleigh treated her during the day Natalia still wanted her and couldn't stop loving her. When they were intimately close it was easy for her to imagine Calleigh felt the same way about her. Unfortunately their long nights together and her feelings were only things Natalia had because Calleigh made it clear from the start she didn't want anything more.

The hospital waiting room was crowded, but Calleigh and Eric easily found Horatio leaning against a wall and looking down at the floor in front of him. When the crime scene investigators approached him he lifted his head and greeted them with a nod.

"How's Natalia?" Calleigh asked without trying to hide her concern. Although Horatio called Eric and told him Natalia wasn't seriously injured Calleigh was still worried.

"I think she'll be okay." Horatio answered and added, "I'm glad you're both here. Eric, you and I have to follow up on lead for the Nelson case." He turned his head towards Calleigh and asked, "Will you stay here?"

"Yes." The blonde CSI answered without hesitation.

While waiting for the doctor Natalia paced around the exam room for several minutes then sat on the bed and leaned back on the pillow. She regretted letting Horatio bring her to the hospital. The long wait was nerve-racking. She wanted to go home to sleep and forget about the horrible day. The door opened and she hoped it was finally the doctor to examine her, but when she looked up she saw the last person she expected to see, Calleigh Duquesne.

"Hi." The blonde said quietly and walked towards the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Natalia answered and recalled Calleigh's harsh words to her earlier that day. "Are you here to criticize my driving?"


	3. Precaution

Part Three - Precaution

"No." Calleigh answered Natalia. The icy question would've hurt her, but the blonde knew she deserved it. "Horatio had to leave. He asked me to stay here with you."

"I appreciate it, but it's not necessary." Natalia commented and put her head down slightly to avoid Calleigh's eyes. "I'm sure babysitting isn't part of your job description."

"I'm not here because I have to be." Calleigh said and took a step closer to the bed. As Natalia looked up with a confused expression the door behind Calleigh opened. Natalia wondered what the blonde meant, but her concentration shifted to the doctor as he walked in the room.

"Hello, Miss Boa Vista, I'm Doctor Bennett." The man introduced himself and lowered his eyes to one of the cuts on the patient's arm. "I read on your chart you were in a car accident. What happened after the impact?"

"The airbag came out and the seat belt tightened to hold me in place." Natalia explained as the doctor turned her arm over to examine another cut. "That's all I remember. It all happened so fast."

"Did your head lunge forward or backward?" The doctor asked and sat on the stool next to the bed. "Is your neck sore?"

"I don't know if my head moved." Natalia answered and lifted one of her hands to the back of her neck. "It's a little sore and my head hurts, but not bad. I've had worst headaches than this."

"Head and neck injuries are common in car accidents." The doctor said as he opened her chart and wrote something in it. "I'm going to ask a nurse to take you down the hall for a scan of your head and neck. It'll show if you have a concussion, whiplash and any other injuries."

A few feet away from the doctor Calleigh frowned and hoped the test didn't find anything serious. On the bed Natalia appeared equally grim. When the doctor left the room both women were silent for several seconds. Calleigh walked over to the stool next the bed and sat down then put her hand over Natalia's hand.

"The scan is just a precaution." The blonde said and wished Natalia would look at her, but the brunette kept her eyes forward. "Everything will be okay."

"I think so too." Natalia agreed and finally turned her head to look at Calleigh. "I don't want to be here. I'd rather be at home in bed."

"I'd rather be there too." Calleigh replied and winked at the brunette. The smile that slowly showed on Natalia's face followed by a short laugh literally took Calleigh's breath away. She wanted to lean forward and kiss Natalia, but instead she caressed the brunette's hand with her fingers.

"Time for your scan, Miss Boa Vista." A nurse announced moments later. Natalia's smile went away when she looked at the empty wheel chair the nurse pushed in the room. To her surprise Calleigh didn't let go of her hand as she got off the bed and sat on the wheel chair.

"See you later." The blonde smiled and squeezed Natalia's hand before letting it go. As the nurse took the patient out of the room Calleigh took a deep breath and felt like she needed a scan to get her head examined because she was acting like a love sick teenager.

The care and concern Calleigh expressed surprised Natalia. As she was taken down a long hall in the hospital the brunette's hand still felt warm from the blonde holding it moments earlier. The physical contact Calleigh seemed reluctant to break reminded Natalia of the last time they were together.

_The lovers were in Natalia's bed, both breathing hard after satisfying each other. Calleigh took Natalia's hand and moved on top of her. As always their mouths pressed together for a long passionate kiss that made Natalia wish she could freeze time and stay that close to Calleigh forever. The blonde lightened the force of the kiss, but didn't pull her mouth away. After a pause to take a breath she lowered her mouth on Natalia's again for several light kisses that made the brunette feel cherished._

_The slow light kisses continued and Natalia felt herself falling more in love with Calleigh. Lost in the moment she let go of Calleigh's hand, but the blonde quickly reclaimed her hand with her own and locked their fingers together. "Natalia." Calleigh whispered after another slow lingering kiss. The brunette opened her eyes and stared up at her lover. The eye contact they made was only brief, but it felt as strong as their kisses. Calleigh looked like she was deep in thought, but she didn't say anything more. She pinned Natalia's hand down on her pillow and kissed her again. _

Instead of waiting for Natalia in the small exam room Calleigh walked outside. The heat from the day was still in the air although the sky was dark. The blonde walked down a sidewalk that lead to a row of benches in front of several tall palm trees. She sat on one of the benches and pondered her feelings for Natalia. Despite her intention to avoid being in a relationship she felt connected to the brunette. She didn't know if she could handle a real relationship and didn't know if Natalia wanted more than what they had. Both things terrified her.

"Hey Cal." Eric greeted and approached her. The blonde was surprised to see him.

"Hi." She said. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Horatio were checking on a lead."

"It turned out to be a dead end." Eric answered and pointed behind him at the entrance to the hospital. "H went inside. He said you can leave if you want."

On the bench Calleigh considered her options, stay there for Natalia, which would lead to her dealing with more of her feelings or leave, which would allow her to continue hiding how she felt. It wasn't an easy choice for her to make.


	4. Worthless

Always On My Mind

Part Four - Worthless

"Hey, Speed Racer." Eric said to Natalia when she walked out of the hospital with Horatio.

"Very funny." The brunette replied and smiled at him. "Payback is a bitch, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Eric commented and winked at her. "I'm glad you're okay. Nothing broken?"

"No." Natalia answered and extended her left arm out. "Only a few cuts."

"Did Calleigh leave?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." Eric answered and noticed the sudden sadness in Natalia's eyes.

Thirty minutes later after Horatio took Eric back to the police department Natalia was silent as he drove her home. The brunette stared out the window, unable to stop dwelling on how Calleigh treated her. She wished Calleigh wouldn't have held her hand in the exam room because it made her think the blonde cared about her. Calleigh was only at the hospital because Horatio asked her to be. It was obvious because she left when he returned. If she really wanted to be there and if she cared she wouldn't have left.

"Horatio." Natalia said quietly. "Do you mind if I stay home tomorrow?"

"No, of course not." Horatio answered, "Take as much time as you need before you come back to work." He stopped the car in front of her house and added, "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you." Natalia said and put her hand on the door handle. "I will." Instead of opening the door and getting out of the car she sat there and dreaded going in her empty house. "I should've never been driving earlier." The brunette took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was so upset about what Calleigh said after I told you the test results for the Nelson case."

"That's understandable." Horatio said and turned his head to look at Natalia. "It's hard to take that kind of criticism from a colleague."

"I love her." Natalia's quiet voice was full of sadness followed by tears. The words she said made her feel broken and empty. She didn't want to be in love with someone who only wanted her for sex. It made her feel worthless and used.

"You're involved with each other?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." Natalia answered then shook her head. "Actually, no we're not in a relationship." She nervously looked over at her superior. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this. I don't want you to think badly about us."

"I won't judge you." Horatio said.

"Calleigh and I have been sleeping together." Natalia frowned because the truth sounded ugly after she heard herself say it out loud. Although Horatio wasn't judging her she was judging herself. "When it started she told me she didn't want a relationship, but I fell for her. Every time she ignores me or criticizes me I get upset."

"Does she know how you feel?" Horatio asked.

"No." Natalia answered. "Telling her would be worthless. She doesn't feel the same way."

"Your feelings aren't worthless." Horatio commented and put his hand on Natalia's shoulder. "If you're not happy do something about it."

In her house Natalia thought about what Horatio said. He was right. She wasn't happy. She had enough of feeling used at night and treated bad during the day. No matter how much she loved Calleigh she had to stop their affair. She deserved to be treated better. It would've been easy to be mad at Calleigh, but she couldn't be. The blonde was honest about what she wanted since the beginning. As she walked into her bedroom more tears filled Natalia's eyes because it was the only place she ever felt important to the Calleigh. After a quiet sigh she took off her shoes then her watch. As she opened one of the dresser drawers the door bell rang.

"Who is it?" Natalia asked as she approached the front door.

"It's me." Calleigh's voice answered.


	5. Exhausted

Always On My Mind

Part Five - Exhausted

Hearing Calleigh's southern drawl made Natalia's heart melt. She wanted to open the door and tell the blonde she was in love with her, but the rejection she expected stopped her. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned her back against the door. She had to tell Calleigh it was over, but she was too tired and weak to talk to her at that moment. "Cal, I'm exhausted." She finally spoke after wiping the tears off her face. "I'm going to sleep soon."

"I know you're tired, honey." Calleigh replied and wished she didn't leave the hospital earlier. As soon as she got home she knew it was a mistake. She wanted to be with Natalia and was tired of hiding how she felt. "Will you open the door, please?" In front of her the door slowly opened. Calleigh was relieved, but when she looked at Natalia she was immediately concerned. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I…" Natalia stepped back and opened the door wider to let Calleigh in and to give herself a moment to think of how to explain her tears. "I was just thinking about the accident." She lied and avoided making eye contact with the blonde. "It could've been a lot worst."

"I'm glad it wasn't." Calleigh said softly, her voice was barely above a whisper. She closed the door then turned around and put her arms around Natalia. Unsure if the embrace was welcome she was surprised when the brunette clung to her. Calleigh wanted to tell Natalia how she felt about her, but it wasn't the right time so she did the only thing she felt right about doing, held her.

They pulled apart after some time passed and Calleigh reached for Natalia's hand. "Come on. I'll tuck you in." She led Natalia to the bedroom where she noticed a dresser drawer partially open. She pointed at it and asked, "Pajamas?" Natalia nodded and said, "I want to take a bath before I go to sleep." Calleigh found blue lounge pants and a white tank top she assumed were the brunette's pajamas. She took them out of the drawer and said, "Okay, I'll help you."

In the bathroom Calleigh turned the water in the bathtub on and helped Natalia take her clothes off. Unlike every other time she undressed the brunette Calleigh was slow and kept her eyes on the clothes instead of Natalia's body. "Have you ate anything tonight?" She asked to keep her mind on helping the brunette instead of where her thoughts naturally wanted to go, having sex with the georgous woman in front of her.

"No." Natalia answered and stepped into the bathtub. Calleigh held on to her arm until she sat down in the warm water. "I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something." Calleigh replied and took her eyes off Natalia to look at the various bottles on the shelf next to the bathtub. When she found the body wash, shampoo and conditioner she put the bottles on the edge of the bathtub and added, "I'll go to the kitchen and make a sandwich for you if you promise not to fall asleep in here."

"I won't." Natalia said as she leaned back in the water. Knelt next to the bathtub Calleigh opened the bottle of body wash and smelled it then glanced at the front of the bottle.

"I always wondered what you used that made you smell so good." The blonde commented and smiled at the brunette.

"Now you know my secret." Natalia replied and smiled back at her.

After Natalia was finished in the bathtub she put her pajamas on and walked into her bedroom where Calleigh was waiting for her with a plate that had a sandwich on it. Natalia sat on her bed and crossed her legs then took the plate. Calleigh sat down on a chair a few feet away from the bed. Neiter of them spoke, but both had a lot on their minds.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow after work?" Calleigh finally broke the silence between them.

"I'm not working." Natalia answered. "Horatio told me I can have the day off."

"Good." Calleigh said and nervously continued, "Do you mind if I come over after my shift? I'll bring dinner."

"Okay." Natalia answered and sadly decided she would end the affair with Calleigh when she saw her the the next day. She took the last bite of her sandwich and put the empty plate on the night stand. "Thank you for the food and everything else tonight."

"You're welcome." Calleigh said and picked up the plate. "I'll take this to the kitchen. Do you want anything else?"

"No, thanks." Natalia answered then watched the blonde leave the room. As soon as she put her head on her pillow her eyes closed, but she didn't want to go to sleep yet. She forced her eyes open and stared over at the chair next to the bed. Calleigh never sat on it before. There were a lot of things about that night the blonde never did before. It confused Natalia, but she was too tired to try to figure out why Calleigh was treating her different.

"I'll let myself out and lock the door." Calleigh said as she walked back in the bedroom. When Natalia looked up at her the blonde added, "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." Natalia nodded and closed her eyes as Calleigh leaned over her and kissed her forehead. Before the blonde could walk away Natalia reached out and took her hand.

"Calleigh." She said timidly. "Will you stay?"

"Yes." The blonde answered and squeezed the hand that was locked on to hers then let it go to turn off the lamp on the night stand. On the bed Natalia moved over. Calleigh sat next to her and leaned back against the pillows. Soon Natalia was rested against Calleigh's side with her arm across the blonde's body. Calleigh kissed her forehead again and whispered, "Goodnight."


	6. Awake

Always On My Mind

Part Six - Awake

Waking up in the middle of the night with her head on Calleigh's chest Natalia moved over to her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. When Calleigh moved the brunette opened her eyes again. Next to her Calleigh sat up and took her shirt off.

"Do you want something more comfortable to sleep in?" Natalia asked as the blonde leaned back and lifted her hips slightly to take her pants off. The shirt and pants were thrown on the chair next to the bed followed by undergarments.

"No." The blonde answered with a quiet and tired voice. Her eyes closed as she rolled over on her side facing Natalia. Although she went back to sleep quickly it wasn't as easy for the brunette. She was wide awake and aroused since Calleigh took her clothes off. Natalia knew she should let the blonde sleep, but it was hard to be reasonable when the woman she wanted was naked and within her reach.

The brunette took off her lounge pants then her tank top and tossed them on the floor. Moving closer to Calleigh she put her fingers on the blonde's lips then replaced them with her mouth for a soft and slow kiss. Several agonizing moments passed before she felt Calleigh's mouth move with hers. The kiss deepened when Calleigh opened her mouth. As their tongues brushed together Natalia moved her hand through Calleigh's long hair and lightly trailed her fingers down her back. Calleigh became fully awake and aware Natalia was undressed when she felt their breasts press together.

"Feeling better?" Calleigh whispered as Natalia's hand moved down her side.

"Yes." The brunette answered and slowly slid her hand up to Calleigh's breasts. The blonde moaned as Natalia traced one of her nipples with her fingers then lightly squeezed her breast.

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asked and tried to think clearly despite what Natalia was doing to her. Her lover recovering from a car accident made the blonde hesitant. "We don't have to do this if you don't feel like it." As Natalia's hand touched and caressed more of her body Calleigh added, "It's not the only reason I'm here. It's not the only thing I want."

As her hand roamed over her lover's body it was hard for Natalia to concentrate on what Calleigh was saying, let alone the meaning of her words. She kissed the blonde's neck and said, "What do you want?"

"I want everything with you." Calleigh whispered and brought her hands up to Natalia's face. She kissed her lips, savoring in the softness and sweetness. "I love you." The words came out easier than Calleigh thought they would. She followed them with another kiss then more words slipped out of her mouth, "I've loved you for so long. I can't hide it anymore." Feeling lost in the moment Calleigh was surprised when Natalia pulled away from her.

"You love me?" The brunette looked stunned as she sat up. "No you don't, Cal."

"Yes I do." Calleigh insisted and turned on the lamp next to the bed as she sat up. "I love you." She took Natalia's hand and added, "I started falling in love with you the first time we were together."

"No." Natalia pulled her hand away and shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Calleigh asked. She was prepared for acceptance or rejection, but didn't expect this reaction from the brunette.

"You really don't understand?" Natalia asked and stood up. As she picked up her shirt and pants off the floor she said, "You wanted no strings attached and you've been ignoring me and treating me like shit for months."

"I'm sorry." Calleigh said and got off the bed. She put her clothes back on as she explained, "You're right. I didn't want anything serious. I never expected this to happen. I tried to hide my feelings by ignoring you and acting like I didn't care about you." After she was fully dressed she walked around the bed towards Natalia. "Please believe me. I love you."

"Stop saying that." Natalia snapped and crossed her arms. "Other than having sympathy because of the car accident the only time you acted like you cared about me is when we had sex." She took a step back away from Calleigh and added, "I was crying before the accident happened because of how you talked to me." Feeling the sting of tears building up the brunette took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "If you really loved me you wouldn't have treated me like that."

"Nat, I'm so sorry." Calleigh said desperately. "I love you."

"Shut up." Natalia yelled. Along with her temper she lost control of her tears. She walked across the room because she didn't want to be near the blonde. "Leave me alone, Calleigh. Get out of my house. I don't want to see you anymore." Natalia didn't expect their break up to be like this, but Calleigh's revelation about why she treated her badly hurt the brunette so much it made her angry.

"Okay." The blonde lowered her eyes and sighed. "I'll leave." She went to the door where she stopped and looked at Natalia. "I know I didn't treat you as good as I should have, but you were always on my mind." As she turned around and walked out Natalia sat on the chair next to the bed and leaned her face forward into her hands. Her temper calmed and she wanted to cry, but there were no more tears in her eyes. She felt completely empty.

_The End_


End file.
